Die Verschmelzung
Eine Gruppe untypischer Vulkanier, die der Logik entsagt haben, lösen einen inneren Konflikt in T'Pol aus. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung thumb| Das vulkanische Schiff Vahklas bittet die Enterprise um Hilfe. Dabei geht es um Reparaturarbeiten. Die Crew der Enterprise bemerkt schnell, dass sich die Vulkanier untypisch für ihre Spezies verhalten. Sie reisen durch den Weltraum um ihre Emotionen zu erforschen. Die Crewmen der Enterprise tauschen sich mit den Vulkaniern angeregt über ihre verschiedenen Kulturen aus. Nur T'Pol bringt den „Vulkaniern ohne Logik“, wie sie sie nannte, eine gewisse Antipathie entgegen und der Captain muss sie praktisch zwingen Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen. Im weiteren Verlauf der gemeinsam verbrachten Zeit lernt T'Pol etwas über ihre Träume, Trip und Reed etwas über vulkanische Sexualität und die Vulkanier viel über die Menschen. Allerdings haben die Vulkanier ihr Handeln nicht so gut unter Kontrolle wie sie glauben. So wird T'Pol Opfer einer mentalen Vergewaltigung und Captain Archer wird von einem der Vulkanier verprügelt als er diesen darauf anspricht, was er T'Pol angetan hat. Es stellt sich wieder die Frage ob es für Vulkanier einen Mittelweg zwischen Gefühlen und Logik geben kann… Langfassung Prolog T'Pol fragt Jonathan Archer in dessen Quartier, ob er sie dorthin gerufen habe, damit sie sich ein altes Schulbuch ansieht. Archer verneint dies und setzt sich an seinen Schreibtisch, damit er auf seinen Computermonitor zugreifen kann. Er hält das Astronomiebuch neben den Monitor, sodass T'Pol sehen kann, dass das Bild des Nebels auf dem Cover, auch auf dem Monitor zu sehen ist. Der Captain berichtet, dass dies sein erstes Astronomiebuch war, dass er von seinem Vater zum achten Geburtstag geschenkt bekam und er das Cover stundenlang anstarrte. Darauf ist der Arachnoideanebel zu sehen und er meint, dass er nie dachte, dass er den Nebel persönlich sehen würde. Sie sind weniger als ein Lichtjahr vom Nebel entfernt und werden ihn in wenigen Stunden erreichen. Nachdem er T'Pol das Buch gereicht hat, blättert diese darin und entdeckt eine Widmung: Aus der Bibliothek von Admiral Jonny Archer. Der Captain kommentiert dies mit den Worten, dass er als Junge ziemlich große Pläne hatte. In diesem Augenblick werden sie von Malcolm Reed unterbrochen, der dem Captain über die Interkom mitteilt, dass sich ein Raumschiff mit halber Impulskraft nähert und sie ruft. Laut Hoshi verwenden sie eine vulkanische Frequenz. Ob dieser Informationen sehen sich Archer und T'Pol an und begeben sich auf die Brücke. Als Archer das Schiff erblickt, meint er, dass er diesen Schiffstyp noch nie gesehen hat. T'Pol fügt hinzu, dass diese Schiffsklasse schon lange nicht mehr in Betrieb sei. Als die Enterprise erneut gerufen wird, lässt Archer Hoshi den Ruf durchstellen. Nachdem sich Archer und der vulkanische Captain Tavin vorgestellt haben, meint letzterer, dass er sich freut Archer kennenzulernen. Akt I: TITEL Nach der Begrüßung meint Archer zu dem Vulkanier, dass er vermutet, dass dieser nicht vom vulkanischen Oberkommando hergeschickt wurde. Tavin berichtet, dass sie ein ziviles Schiff sind, dass sich auf einer Entdeckungsreise befindet. Als Archer erwidert, dass nach seinem Kenntnisstand Vulkanier kein Interesse an Entdeckungsreisen hätten, antwortet Tavin, dass sie keine typischen Vulkanier sind. Außerdem bittet er um einen Gefallen: Da ihre Antriebs- und Lebenserhaltungssysteme beschädigt sind, wären sie für jede Hilfeleistung dankbar. Archer antwortet, dass sie helfen, wo sie helfen können. Nachdem das vulkanische Schiff an der Enterprise angedockt hat, essen Captain Archer, T'Pol, Tavin und ein weiterer Vulkanier im Speiseraum des Captains. Während ein Stewart ihnen Speisen serviert, berichtet Tavin, dass das Oberkommando auch ihnen über die Schulter sieht. Archer meint stolz zu Tavin, dass ihr Koch in letzter Zeit viel Erfahrung in der Zubereitung vulkanischer Gerichte gesammelt hat. Als Archer sich ein Hühnchen auf seinen Teller legt, erkundigt sich Tavin, was das sei. Anschließend bekundet er, dass er diese Speise probieren möchte. Archer bejaht dies und legt ihm ein Stück auf den Teller. Trotz Archers Hinweis, dass es sich dabei um Fleisch handelt, besteht er auf der Speise und meint, dass es köstlich aussieht. Beim Essen berichtet Tavin, dass sie Vulkan vor acht Jahren verließen und seither durch das Weltall reisen. Tolaris meint, dass die Vulkanier auf ihrem Schiff in diesen ahct Jahren mehr erlebt hätten, als andere Vulkanier in ihrem gesamten Leben. Auf Archers Nachfrage, was sie erforschen, antwortet Tavin, dass sie nicht den Weltraum erforschen, sondern sich selbst. T'Pol wird hellhörig und fragt, ob sie V'tosch ka'tur sind. Da Archer diesen vulkanischen Begriff nicht versteht, übersetzt Tavin, dass sie Vulkanier ohne Logik sind. Mit diesem Begriff bezeichnen die Älteren Jeden, der mit den Lehren der Ahnen in Widerspruch steht. Tavin erläutert weiter, dass diese Bezeichnung eigentlich nicht korrekt ist, da sie der Logik nicht völlig entsagt haben, sondern für sich nach jahrelangen Experimenten einen gesunden Mittelweg gefunden haben, Logik und Emotionen zu verbinden. Sie sehen Logik als wesentlichen Bestandteil vulkanischer Existenz an und wollen sie in ihr Leben integrieren. Tolaris meint zu T'Pol, dass für viele Vulkanier der Dienst auf einem irdischen Raumschiff für viele Vulkanier keine angenehme Sache wäre. Sie antwortet, dass sie als Beobachterin hier ist. Daraufhin entschuldigt sich Tolaris bei T'Pol für die Kränkung, jedoch meint diese, dass sie nicht gekränkt werden kann. Um die Meinungsverschiedenheit nicht eskalieren zu lassen, wechselt Archer das Thema und erwähnt, dass sein Chefingenieur meint, dass die Reparaturen drei bis vier Tage dauern werden. In dieser Zeit will Archer den Nebel erforschen und würde das vulkanische Schiff gern mitschleppen. Da Tavin keine Einwände dagegen hat, wird dieser Plan umgesetzt. Im Maschinenraum analysieren Tucker und Kov inzwischen die Schäden am Antrieb des vulkanischen Schiffes. Tucker meint, dass er noch nie einen so verschlissenen Antrieb gesehen hat und fügt hinzu, dass sie alle Antriebsspulen austauschen müssen. Kov interessiert sich jedoch mehr für die Frauen in der Crew der Enterprise und Tucker berichtet, dass fast ein Drittel der Crew aus Frauen besteht. Der Vulkanier erkundigt sich auch nach den Paarungsritualen der Menschen und erkundigt sich, ob Tucker sich das ganze Jahr mit jeder beliebigen Frau paaren kann. Tucker schlussfolgert aus Kovs Fragen, dass dieser noch nicht oft unter Menschen war. Kov bestätigt dies, meint aber, dass er viele Geschichten über die Menschen gehört hat. So sollen sie intensiv ihren Leidenschaften fröhnen, sechs Mahlzeiten am Tag essen und den halben Tag schlafen. Tucker korrigiert daraufhin diese Informationen: Die Menschen essen nur dreimal am Tag und schlafen nur etwa acht Stunden, er selbst eher sechs Stunden. Tucker lädt Kov daraufhin zu einem Essen ein, um das eine oder andere Missverständnis zu klären. In Captain Archers Raum übergibt ihm T'Pol inzwischen ein PADD mit den Ersatzteilen, welche Tavin für sein Schiff anfordert. Sie bitten um einige Medikamente, 1000 Liter Plasmakühlflüssigkeit und Tavin würde sich über das Rezept für Hühnchen Masala freuen. Archer genehmigt dies und lässt T'Pol Tavin ausrichten, dass ihre Rezepte für gewöhnlich streng geheim sind, sie aber eine Ausnahme für ihn machen. Als T'Pol gehen will, meint Archer, dass er dachte, sie würde etwas Zeit mit ihren Gästen verbringen wollen. Die Vulkanierin erwidert jedoch, dass sie beschäftigt war. Archer entgegnet, dass sie ihnen aus dem Weg gegangen ist und meint, dass er verstehen kann, wenn sie nicht billigt, was diese Vulkanier tun. Jedoch meint er, dass sie Zeit mit ihnen verbringen solle, da sie wirklich einen Weg gefunden haben könnten, Emotion und Logik in Einklang zu bringen. Dies bezeichnet T'Pol jedoch als unwahrscheinlich. Archer meint, dass er vielleicht nur froh ist, dass er Vulkanier trifft, die ihm nicht das Leben schwer machen. T'Pol entgegnet, dass auch Andere versuchten einen Mittelweg zu finden und scheiterten. Archer meint, dass er ihr nicht befehlen kann, Zeit mit den Vulkaniern zu verbringen. Er will sie jedoch ermutigen aufgeschlossen zu bleiben. In der Mannschaftsmesse holt sich T'Pol gerade eine Tasse Tee, als Tolaris die Messe betritt und ein Gespräch beginnt. Da dort außer den beiden niemand ist, meint er, dass die Mannschaft keinen großen Appetit zu haben scheint. T'Pol erklärt, dass die meisten schon schlafen, da es spät ist. Tolaris bittet sie ihr den Nahrungsverteiler zu erläutern. Auf ihre Frage, was er haben möchte, antwortet er, dass er nicht viel Erfahrung mit menschlicher Nahrung hat und erkundigt sich danach, was T'Pol trinkt. Sie antwortet, dass sie Pfefferminztee trinkt, welchen Tolaris daraufhin bestellt. T'Pol repliziert ihn und reicht Tolaris die Tasse. Nachdem er ihn probiert hat, meint er, dass dieser Tee ein starkes Aroma hat. Dies gefällt ihm, jedoch ist er überrascht, dass T'Pol ein solches Getränk zu sich nimmt. T'Pol blockt ab und will gerade die Messe verlassen, als Tolaris sie fragt, wie lange sie bereits unter Menschen lebt. Sie antwortet, dass sie zwei Jahre im vulkanischen Konsulat auf der Erde war und sechs Monate auf der Enterprise. Er meint, dass diese Zeit sie stark beeinflusst haben muss. T'Pol bejaht dies ironisch und fügt hinzu, dass sie manchmal sogar einen Kamillentee trinkt. Tolaris antwortet, dass sie auch Humor besitzt, was viele Vulkanier wohl nie verstehen werden. Er fragt, wieso sie sich auf dem Schiff befindet. Als sie antwortet, dass Captain Archer einen Wissenschaftsoffizier benötigt, erwidert er, dass ihre Emotionen nicht so tief verborgen sind, wie bei anderen Vulkaniern und sie viel leichter zu durchschauen ist. T'Pol meint, dass sie heute noch medizieren ist, und er daher vielleicht ihre Emotionen wahrnimmt. Tolaris antwortet, dass er selbst auch noch meditieren muss. Daraufhin geht T'Pol zu seiner Philosophie über und meint, dass er sich auf einen riskanten Weg begeben hat und alle, die dies versuchten, in ihre ursprüngliche Natur zurückfielen. Tolaris bezeichnet dies als Mythos und als 5000 Jahre alte Propaganda. Ihre urpsürngliche vulkanische Natur sei wesentlich ungefährlicher. Da Commander Tucker ihm ein Gericht namens Pizza empfohlen hat, lädt er sie zum Essen ein. T'Pol lehnt jedoch ab, da sie bereits gegessen hat und meint, dass sie eventuell ein anderes Mal gemeinsam eine Pizza essen. Akt II: TITEL [[Datei:Vahklas und Enterprise erreichen den Arachnoidea-Nebel.jpg|thumb|Die Vahklas und die Enterprise fliegen in den Arachnoidea-Nebel]]Die Enterprise und die Vahklas erreichen inzwischen den Arachnoidea-Nebel. Auf der Brücke, fragt Lt. Reed Captain Archer, ob er sich den Nebel so vorgestellt habe. Archer antwortet, dass Bilder diesem Anblick nicht gerecht werden können. Mayweather scannt inzwischen den Nebel und stellt fest, dass er einen Durchmesser von acht Milliarden Kilometer hat. Archer ist darüber erstaunt, stand doch in seinem Astronomiebuch es wären nur sechseinhalb. Sato wirft darauf ein, dass sie dem Verlag ihre Ergebnisse schicken werden, damit in der nächsten Auflage die richtige Größe stehen wird. Auf Archers Nachfrage meint T'Pol, dass eine Kartografierung mehrere Wochen dauern würde. Tavin wirft ein, dass sein Schiff mit translinearen Sensoren ausgerüstet ist, die die Arbeit erheblich schneller erledigen können. Archer meint, dass jemand von seinem Schiff mit rübergehen sollte, um den Dateneingang zu überwachen. T'Pol hat keine Einwände dagegen, diesen Auftrag zu übernehmen und Archer lässt Mayweather daraufhin Kurs in den Nebel setzen. Im Sensorenraum der Vahklas, vermessen T'Pol und Tolaris inzwischen den Nebel. Tolaris fordert T'Pol auf, sich den Nebel anzusehen und meint, dass er so etwas schönes noch nie gesehen hat. T'Pol meint, dass der Nebel durchaus ästhetisch ansprechend ist. Inzwischen entdeckt T'Pol eine Statue Suraks und hält es für erstaunlich, dass jemand der Suraks Lehren ablehnt, sein Bildnis aufstellt. Tolaris antwortet, dass sie Suraks Lehren nicht ablehnen, sie aber anders interpretieren. Er erkundigt sich, ob T'Pol die Originalschriften gelesen hat. Er meint, dass Surak nie verlangte, dass sie ihre Gefühle unterdrücken. Seiner Meinung nach, wollte Surak, dass sie ihre Emotionen kontrollieren und sie dann in ihr Leben integrieren. T'Pol äußert Zweifel, ob andere Vulkanier diese Ansicht teilen werden. Tolaris erwidert, dass dies nicht bedeutet, dass sie sich irren. Die Vulkanierin befragt Tolaris danach, was er auf Vulkan tat, bevor er den Planeten verließ. Tolaris berichtet, dass er an der Shikahrakademie Literatur lehrte. T'Pol meint dazu, dass er viel aufgab, nur um durch das Universum zu reisen. Tolaris bedauert dies jedoch nicht, da er wusste, dass da noch mehr war als Logik und Vernunft. Er erkundigt sich auch bei T'Pol, ob sie schon einmal über dieses Thema nachdachte. Als T'Pol antwortet, dass sie es in letzter Zeit nicht getan hat, bohrt er nach und T'Pol gibt zu, dass sie früher schon darüber nachdachte. Bevor sie auf die Enterprise zurückkehrt, bittet Tolaris sie, am heutigen Abend nicht zu meditieren. Dadurch würden ihre Träume viel interessanter werden. Sie solle dies als Experiment sehen. In der Messe unterhalten sich unterdessen Tucker und Kov. Der Vulkanier erzählt, dass ihm ein vulkanischer Anthropologe berichtete, dass er auf der Erde ein Ritual sah. Tucker erklärt ihm, dass die Jungs nicht versuchen den Quarterback umzubringen, sondern ihn nur daran hindern den Ball zu werfen oder damit zu laufen. Es ist nur ein Spiel und kein Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Tucker fragt, ob sie die Menschen für eine Horde Barbaren halten. Kov antwortet darauf, dass seine Spezies bei ihnen einen schlechten Ruf hat, aber er schon immer vermutete, dass einige dieser Geschichten übertrieben sind. Tucker fordert ihn auf, dies seinen Freunden zu erzählen und es richtig zu stellen. Jedoch hat auch der Mensch eine Frage an Kov: Auch als er meint, die Frage sei sehr persönlich, hat Kov keine Einwände. Tucker erzählt, dass er von den Hochzeitsbräuchen hörte und dass diese von den Eltern arrangiert werden, wenn die Vulkanier noch jung sind. Allerdings wisse ernichts über Sex, was Kov für jedermann vernehmbar ausspricht. Wenig später tritt Malcolm Reed zum Tisch und fragt, ob er stört. Nachdem sich Reed und Kov vorgestellt haben, setzt sich Reed. Kov berichtet, dass Vulkanier sehr verklemmt sind und wenig über dieses Thema reden. Er berichtet anschließend, dass vulkanische Männer alle sieben Jahre ihrem Paarungsimpuls folgen. Jedoch haben die Vulkanier auf der Vaklas in den vergangenen Jahren Wege gefunden, den Zyklus zu verkürzen. Als Tucker Kov noch Nachschlag anbietet, meint dieser, dass er satt ist. Anschließend gehen die beiden wieder an ihre Arbeit, während Reed sitzen bleibt und weiter auf seinem PADD liest. Akt III: TITEL Auf der Brücke empfängt Hoshi Sato inzwischen eine Nachricht von Admiral Forrest, die über Echo 3 übermittelt wird und informiert Captain Archer darüber. Der Captain lässt diese Nachricht daraufhin in seinen Raum durchstellen und begibt sich dorthin. Nachdem er einen Kanal geöffnet hat, erscheint Forrest auf seinem Monitor. Dieser weiß bereits, dass Archer eine vulkanische Crew als Gast hat. Auf Archers Nachfrage, erzählt er, dass Botschafter Soval ihn vor einer Stunde kontaktierte und sie um einen Gefallen bat. Ein Minister des Oberkommandos hat einen Sohn auf diesem Schiff, den Ingenieur Kov. Forrest fragt, ob Archer ihn kennenlernte, was Archer verneint. Forrest berichtet weiter, dass Kov und sein Vater sich vor neun oder zehn Jahren zerstritten haben und der Vater seither mehrfach versuchte, Kov zu kontaktieren, aber dieser nicht reagierte. Archer fragt, was er tun solle. Als Forrest erfährt, dass Archer gut mit den Vulkaniern klarkommt, übermittelt er den Wunsch des vulkanischen Ministers: Archer soll mit Kov sprechen und diesen dazu bewegen, mit seinem Vater, der todkrank ist, zu sprechen. Archer verspricht mit Kov zu sprechen. Forrest weist ihn darauf hin, dass er seinerzeit ihren Wissenschaftsoffizier behalten durfte und sich so revanchieren könnte. T'Pol löscht in ihrem Quartier unterdessen eine Kerze und legt sich schlafen. Dabei träumt sie, wie sie durch die Straßen von San Francisco geht. Auch erinnert sie sich an ihr Gespräch mit Tolaris am Tag. Auch geht sie in ein Lokal und sieht sich mit Tolaris in einem Bett, der sie fragt, weshalb sie noch hier sei. In der nächsten Traumsequenz, träumt sie, sie habe Geschlechtsverkehr mit Tolaris und sieht eine Statue von Surak aus dem Regal fallen und auf dem Boden zerspringen. Als dies geschieht, wacht sie erschrocken aus dem Traum auf und richtet sich in ihrem Bett auf. Anschließend lässt sich T'Pol auf der Krankenstation von Dr. Phlox untersuchen. Dieser meint, dass sie nicht nur normale Kopfschmerzen hat und er auch, ungewöhnlich hohe synaptische Aktivität misst. Die Ursache scheint ihm kein Virus und keine bakterielle Infektion zu sein, weshalb er einen Gehirnscan durchführen will. T'Pol lehnt dies jedoch ab und erklärt ihre Symptome damit, dass sie letzten Abend auf die Meditation verzichtete und in der Nacht mit einer gewissen Unruhe erwachte. Sie verlangt als Behandlung 25 mg Inoprovalin. Phlox erkundigt sich, ob ihre Beschwerden mit ihren Besuchern zu tun haben. T'Pol berichtet, dass sie einen ihrer Gäste näher kennengelernt hat und dieser die These vertrat, dass ihre Träume um einiges interessanter wären, wenn sie nicht meditiert. Sie meint, dass er sich geirrt hat und ihre Träume unerträglich waren. Phlox erwidert, dass er es mit Inoprovalin wieder heilen kann und sie deren Philosophie wegen einer negativen Erfahrung nicht gleich verwerfen soll. Sie soll auch nicht vergessen, dass die Anderen das schon seit Jahren machen und sie es erst seit zwei Tagen kennt. Captain Archer steht unterdessen in seinem Raum am Fenster und blick in den Weltraum hinaus, als es an seiner Tür klingelt. Er bittet den Besucher, Kov, herein und bietet ihm einen Stuhl an. Kov berichtet, dass ihre Reparaturen gute Fortschritte machen und Tucker eine große Hilfe ist. Archer überbringt Kov eine Botschaft von seinem Vater. Diesem geht es sehr schlecht und er hat ihm über einen Botschafter eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass Kov sich mit ihm so schnell wie möglich in Verbindung setzen solle. Archer stellt Kov bereitwillig die Kommunikationseinrichtung der Enterprise zur Verfügung. Kov bezeichnet dies als freundliches Angebot, will es jedoch selbst erledigen. Archer fragt nach, ob Kov vorhabe, seinen Vater zu kontaktieren. Dieser erwähnt, dass sein Vater ihm bei ihrem letzten Treffen vorwarf, er habe Schande über 15 Generationen ihrer Familie gebracht. Archer entgegnet, dass er im Sterben liegt. Kov bittet Archer eine Antwort für ihn abzuschicken und seinem Vater zu sagen, dass sie sich bereits damals verabschiedet hätten. An Bord der Vaklas betritt Tolaris unterdessen den Sensorenraum und wünscht der dort anwesenden T'Pol einen guten Morgen. Außerdem hat er ihr eine Tasse Kamillentee mitgebracht. Anschließend erkundigt er sich nach ihrem Traumerlebnis. T'Pol antwortet ausweichend, dass die Lateralsensoren zwischenzeitlich ausgefallen waren und sie die Disodiumschicht noch nicht scannen konnte. Tolaris lenkt das Gespräch jedoch wieder auf T'Pols Träume. Er fragt, ob sie seinem Rat gefolgt sei, was T'Pol bejaht. Als er sich nach ihren Träumen erkundigt, will sie nicht darüber sprechen. Tolaris ermutigt sie, nicht nach einem Versuch aufzugeben und nähert sich ihr an, weshalb T'Pol zurückweicht. Er fragt, ob die Erfahrung auch positive Aspekte hatte. Die Wissenschaftsoffizierin versucht jedoch das Thema zu wechseln und meldet, das Vorhandensein von über 20 Millionen Kubikmetern Disodium und Spuren von Ethylchlorat. Tolaris will die Scans jedoch später durchführen und jetzt über ihre Emotionen sprechen, die durchgedrungen sind. T'Pol erzählt ihm, dass es um eine alte Begebenheit in San Francisco ging. Sie verließ eines Nachts aus Neugier ihre Siedlung und wollte mit eigenen Augen sehen, wie die Menschen ihre Freizeit verbringen. Tolaris meint, dass sie damit gegen das Protokoll verstieß. T'Pol antwortet, dass in ihrer Siedlung bereits alle Vulkanier schliefen und sie sich nichts dabei dachte, sie für einige Stunden zu verlassen. Sie ging die Straße entlang und hörte ungewöhnliche, chaotische Musik, die sie irgendwie anziehend fand. Sie betrat ein Restaurant, wo mehrere Musiker spielten und sie nahm an einem Tisch Platz. Tolaris erkundigt sich nach ihren Gefühlen. T'Pol meint, dass sie sich "beschwingt" fühlte. Als die Musiker aufhörten zu spielen, kehrte sie in die Siedlung zurück. Tolaris meint, dass Gefühle nichts sind wofür sie sich schämen muss. Er will ihr auch zeigen, wie sie mit den Gefühlen umgehen kann. Inzwischen sucht Captain Archer im Maschinenraum das Gespräch mit Charles Tucker. Dieser solle mit Kov reden, weil er vielleicht mehr Glück damit habe, Kov zu überzeugen mit seinem Vater zu reden, als er. Tucker meint dazu, dass es leichter sei einen Antrieb zu reparieren. Kov sei stinksauer auf seinen Vater. Trotzdem will Tucker sein bestes geben. Archer erkundigt sich auch nach Tolaris. Tucker meint über Tolaris, dass er sein sehr ruhiger Typ sei, der leicht mürrisch ist. Während Tucker es für normal hält, dass T'Pol Zeit mit ihresgleichen verbringt, wundert sich Archer, dass T'Pol und Tolaris jetzt unzertrennlich sind, obwohl T'Pol sich vor zwei Tagen fast weigerte mit den Vulkaniern zusammenzuarbeiten und er es ihr beinahe befehlen musste. Tucker erwidert, dass er sich vorstellen solle, er würde auf einem vulkanischen Schiff arbeiten und ein Schiff von der Erde treffen. Tucker meint, dass auch Archer dann die meiste Zeit mit Menschen verbringen würde. Archer wird von Tuckers Erklärungen nicht völlig überzeugt und weist ihn an, ihn über das Ergebnis des Gesprächs mit Kov zu informieren. Anschließend verlässt der Captain den Maschinenraum. In T'Pols Quartier sitzen sich unterdessen T'Pol und Tolaris auf dem Boden gegenüber. Tolaris berichtet ihr von einem Ritual, mit dem sie sich Zugang zu ihren Gefühlen und Emotionen verschaffen können. Diese Methode wurde auf Vulkan vor Jahrhunderten aufgegeben, aber die abtrünnigen Vulkanier beherrschen sie immer noch. Als T'Pol sich nach der Funktionsweise dieser Verbindung erkundigt, berichtet Tolaris, dass er eine telepathische Verbindung herstellen wird und sie dann mit dem Austausch von Erinnerungen und Gedanken beginnen. Letztlich haben sie dann ein gemeinsames Bewusstsein, was eine sehr intensive und intime Erfahrung für beide Teilnehmer darstellt. Tolaris meint, dass sie auch eine traditionellere Art der Meditation wählen können, die aber nicht annähernd so effektiv wäre. T'Pol stimmt der Gedankenverschmelzung zu. Tolaris ergreift ihren Kopf und beginnt mit der Verschmelzung. Als es nicht funktioniert, meint Tolaris, dass T'Pol sich wehrt und sich entspannen muss, damit es funktioniert. Nachdem es ihm im zweiten Versuch gelingt eine Verbindung herzustellen, können beide die Gedanken des jeweils Anderen wahrnehmen. Tolaris meint, dass sie es gut macht und fordert sie auf sich an den Abend auf der Erde zu erinnern. Sie stellt sich vor, wie sie die Straße entlang geht und lauscht der Musik. Sie folgt dieser bis zu einem Lokal. Tolaris meint, dass sie der Ort faszinierte, weil es auf Vulkan nichts vergleichbares gibt. Er meint, dass sie auch andere Emotionen verspürte, wie Aufregung, weil sie das Protokoll verletzte und Begeisterung, wegen der Musik. Sie soll diese Gefühle nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er bezeichnet auch die Unruhe als Emotion. T'Pol will die Verbindung beenden, um sich nicht mehr zu erinnern, jedoch weigert sich Tolaris und zwingt sie die Verbindung beizubehalten. Schließlich gelingt es T'Pol Tolaris wegzustoßen und die Verbindung zwischen beiden wird getrennt. Anschließend schickt sie Tolaris aus ihrem Quartier. Dieser meint, dass ihre Gefühle allmählich durchbrechen und sie diese akzeptieren muss, ehe er das Quartier verlässt. T'Pol bricht Augenblicke später zusammen und schleppt sich mit letzter Kraft zum Computer, um die Krankenstation zu rufen. Akt IV: TITEL Unterdessen sprechen Kov und Tucker im Maschinenraum. Kov meint, dass sein Entschluss seinen Vater nicht zu kontaktieren feststeht und Tucker es nicht ändern kann. Dann geht er zu ihrer Arbeit über und meint, dass er ihre Backborddüse getestet hat, die eine Abweichung von 12 % aufweist. Tucker vermutet als Ursache einen defekten Injektor, den sie schnell reparieren können. Tucker erkundigt sich bei Kov, ob Vulkanier tanzen. Dieser antwortet, dass Vulkanier nur bei langweiligen Zeremonien tanzen. Tucker berichtet, dass er an der Bayshore-Grundschule in Panama City einen Tanz veranstaltete. Melissa Lyles, das Mädchen in das er verliebt war, ging auch dorthin. Deshalb übte er wochenlang mit seinem Bruder Two-Step. An diesem Abend trug Melissa Lyles ein knallrotes Kleid. Tucker wollte sie zu einem Tanz auffordern, aber er traute sich nicht zu fragen und versteckte sich in einer dunklen Ecke hinter seinen Freunden. Kov fragt, was diese Geschichte mit ihrem Steuerdüsenproblem zu tun hat. Tucker erklärt, dass dieser Vorfall über 20 Jahre her ist und er sich immer noch über sein Verhalten ärgert. Reue sei eine sehr starke Emotion und er denkt, dass Kov diese noch nie durchlebt hat. Er meint, dass sich dies aber bald ändern könnte, wenn Kov nicht mit seinem Vater redet. Jonathan Archer empfängt am Morgen Tolaris in seinem Raum und lässt ihn sich setzen. Tolaris lehnt den angebotenen Kaffee ab und Archer bedankt sich noch einmal für ihre Hilfe bei der Vermessung. Archer erkundigt sich nach Tolaris' Schlaf. Archer meint, dass er selbst unruhig schlief, wegen ihrer Forschungsmission. Tolaris will sogleich wieder an die Arbeit gehen um die verbliebenen 20 Millionen Kubikkilometer zu kartografieren. Archer informiert ihn noch darüber, dass T'Pol auf der Krankenstation liegt und fragt, was geschehen ist. Tolaris meint, dass dies nicht aufgrund der Gedankenverschmelzung geschah. Diese seien sehr aufwühlend und T'Pol sei in Panik geraten. Archer erwidert, dass Panik niemanden ins Krankenbett bringt. Er berichtet, dass Phlox sagt, dass sie durch Tolaris leicht neurologische Schäden hätte davontragen können. Tolaris will zu T'Pol gehen, was Archer jedoch ablehnt. Tolaris meint, dass nur T'Pol das entscheiden kann. Tolaris fordert Archer daraufhin auf beiseitezutreten. Archer meint, dass T'Pol Recht hatte, als sie sagte, dass er leicht aufbraust. Tolaris packt Archer daraufhin und wirft ihn über den Schreibtisch. Dieser ergreift eine Phasenpistole, die er hinter dem Stuhl versteckt hatte und Tolaris erkennt, dass Archer dies geplant hatte. Anschließend fordert Archer Tolaris auf, das Schiff zu verlassen. Epilog Auf dem Weg zur Andockschleuse besprechen Tucker und Kov letzte Details. Tucker weist Kov darauf hin, dass der Intermixdruck nicht über 5000 steigen darf und er auf die Injektoren achten soll. Kov erzählt auch, dass sich der Zustand seines Vaters gebessert hat. Ihm wurde einen Vasosstimulator eingesetzt, sodass er mit etwas Glück noch einige Jahre zu leben hat. Tucker freut sich das zu hören und meint zu Kov, dass er dann vielleicht doch noch einmal seinen Vater kontaktiert. Kov antwortet, dass er ihn bereits kontaktiert hat und die Nachricht von der Behandlung von seinem Vater selbst erfuhr. Er bedankt sich bei dem Ingenieur nochmals für seine Hilfe. Anschließend schließt Tucker die Luftschleuse und geht an seine Arbeit zurück. Nachdem das vulkanische Schiff abgedockt hat, besucht Archer T'Pol in ihrem Quartier. Er erkundigt sich nach ihrem Zustand. Daraufhin fragt T'Pol, ob das vulkanische Schiff abgeflogen sei. Nachdem Archer dies bejaht, meint T'Pol, dass es ihr nun besser gehe. Archer erkundigt sich, ob sie jeden Abend meditiere. Als T'Pol ihm dies bestätigt, meint Archer, dass er nun endlich versteht, wieso sie jeden Abend meditiert. Bevor Archer sich verabschiedet, fragt T'Pol ihn, ob er nachts träumt. Archer antwortet, dass er manchmal sogar in Farbe träumt. Sie erkundigt sich auch, ob die Träume für ihn angenehm sind. Der Captain meint, dass dies in den meisten Fällen so ist. Die Vulkanierin antwortet, dass sie ihn dafür beneidet. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen T'Pol wird während der Gedankenverschmelzung mit dem Pa'nar-Syndrom infiziert, was hier noch nicht erwähnt wird. Die Auswirkungen werden in der Episode Stigma fortgesetzt. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise cs:Fusion en:Fusion (episode) es:Fusion fr:Fusion it:La fusione (episodio) ja:ENT:果てなき心の旅 nl:Fusion pl:Fusion sv:Fusion Kategorie:Episode (ENT)